Here we are
by AgentGilmore
Summary: Lorelai is having Luke's twins. Plus some Rory, Lane, Dave, Emily, Richard, etc Expect chaos! chapter 6 is up!
1. Are you really going to make him eat tha

Title~ Here we are  
  
Author~AgentGilmore  
  
Email~gilmorechica818@yahoo.com  
  
Summary~set about two years in the future. Luke and Lorelai are married and she is pregnant. Rory seems to have the perfect boyfriend, but when someone from the past reenters her life she isn't sure what to do. This is the prequel to Here we are, once again, but it pretty much can stand on its own.  
  
Disclaimer~I wish I owned it. I don't. Get over it.  
  
A/N: I am a MAJOR JJ, so this mostly focuses on Luke and Lorelai. Please r/r!!!  
  
Chapter 1~ Tell me you don't force him to eat that?  
  
*****  
  
"Sookie!!!" Lorelai called as she let sookie's front door slam behind her.  
  
"In here" Sookie half whispered "but be quite cause I just got Jake to go down for a nap and anyone who wakes him up gets the joy of dealing with him all afternoon!!!" she added sarcastically  
  
"Oh come on Sook, who wouldn't want to spend time with Jake, he's one of the least terrible two year olds I have ever met" Lorelai said as she entered the kitchen  
  
"have you ever had to spend time with him when he hasn't slept"  
  
"no"  
  
"well there's the problem right there" Sookie said, finally looking up from the chocolate she was stirring. "Well, I see you finally ditched the baggy skater boy clothes and are actually acknowledging the fact that you are pregnant" Sookie added, motioning to Lorelai's tight sweater and jeans.  
  
"yeah, I though ya know, I'm gonna get fat no matter what, so I might as well be at peace with that early on"  
  
"good motto, very..profound"  
  
"yeah, well, at least I like to think so" Lorelai said with a laugh. "Ok can I ask a totally random question"  
  
"shoot"  
  
"why does you kitchen smell like chocolate, risotto, and coffee?"  
  
"ah the pregnancy nose is already kicking in"  
  
"hey I had a great sense of smell before too, but you never answered my question"  
  
"well, chocolate for jackson's birthday cake, risotto for Jake's lunch, and coffee for me"  
  
"so not fair, I want some"  
  
"sorry, only decaf for you"  
  
"ugh you sound like Luke" Lorelai said. "Please, just a little bit, a little bit won't hurt him.her.it.."  
  
"you do realize that you are going to have to come up with a better name for the kid than him.her.it" Sookie said with a laugh.  
  
"yeah well there aren't that many names that work for both a boy and a girl, and I don't think we are going to find out the sex of the baby"  
  
"I'm sure you can think of a name" Sookie said "what do you want it do be"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"do you want a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know" Lorelai said "I haven't really thought about it"  
  
"Yes you have" Sookie said "you are such a bad liar"  
  
"Well, I don't know, at first I wanted a boy, because I already did the girl thing, but then I thought how great it was and how easy of a kid Rory was, and I compared my experience with Rory to Luke's experience with Jess, and girls came out on top"  
  
"well do you know what Luke wants"  
  
"well I think he wants a girl actually" Lorelai said, slightly surprised that she had just realized that  
  
"really? he always seemed like the type to want boys, ya know to teach them sports and all that"  
  
"Yeah, I think the whole 'if it is a boy I have to teach him things and be his role model' thing kind of freaks Luke out" Lorelai said, smiling at the thought of Luke with a baby.  
  
"Ow, Ow, OW!!!" Sookie yelled, interrupting her train of thought  
  
"whoa Sookie what happened?" said Lorelai rushing to get ice  
  
"nothing, nothing, just burned my hand on the risotto, but I'm ok yea, I'm good"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"ok this my seem like a stupid question to ask a culinary genius like yourself." Lorelai began, "but are you really going to force your two year old to eat that?"  
  
"what?" Sookie said, looking hurt  
  
"Well, I mean, he's two.does he really like this stuff?"  
  
"what do you mean? It's the magic risotto..of course he likes it!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, forget I ever said that" Lorelai added, regretting that she had said anything in the first place. The last thing she needed was Sookie mad at her. She didn't have the time or the energy to spend time salvaging a friendship.  
  
"mooooooooom" a whine came from upstairs *well speak of the devil, my little risotto eating friend is awake* Lorelai thought  
  
"Oh shoot, I had just got the chocolate going, Lorelai, will you watch the chocolate while I go get Jake? Just keep stirring it" Sookie said, rushing out of the room with her chocolate stained apron trailing behind her.  
  
"Hey Sook, you stay here with the chocolate, and I'll go get Jake" Lorelai said, walking out of the kitchen "Hey little man" she said, poking her head into the little boy's room  
  
"Where mommy?" he asked  
  
"She's making risotto for you for lunch downstairs" Lorelai said with a smile  
  
Jake made a face "eww"  
  
"Shhh, don't say that too loud or your mom might hear you" Lorelai teased "I have an idea, how about we go get burgers at Luke's and let your mom have some time by herself" Lorelai said, thinking that she and Luke should probably spend some time with Jake, just to practice for when their baby came  
  
"Yeah!" Jake said, standing up in his crib  
  
Lorelai scooped up the little boy, changed his diaper and clothes, and then carried him downstairs "Sookie, I'm gonna take Jake to get a burger at Luke's okay?"  
  
"but the risotto." Sookie trailed off "Fine, bring him back when he starts annoying you"  
  
"Okay" Lorelai said, heading out the door towards Luke's  
  
*****  
  
A/N: so there it is, chapter one!!! Now press the pretty little purple button and send me a review!!!! 


	2. The name game and mooing burgers

Title~ Here we are  
  
Author~AgentGilmore  
  
Email~gilmorechica818@yahoo.com  
  
Summary~set about two years in the future. Luke and Lorelai are married and she is pregnant. Rory seems to have the perfect boyfriend, but when someone from the past reenters her life she isn't sure what to do. This is the prequel to Here we are, once again, but it pretty much can stand on its own.  
  
Disclaimer~I wish I owned it. I don't. Get over it.  
  
A/N: Wow, usually I update sooner than this, so sorry about the long wait  
  
Chapter 2~The name game and mooing burgers  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The bells on the diner door jingled as she walked in with Jake in her arms. She sat down at the counter and looked up at Luke "Hi" she said  
  
"Hey" Luke replied, setting down the coffee pot in his hand and leaning over to give Lorelai a quick kiss. "What's he doing here?" Luke asked pointing to Jake  
  
"Sookie was going crazy" Lorelai said "Plus, we need to practice"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Rory turned out great, you don't need practice"  
  
"It's been a long time since I've had a baby" Lorelai paused and smiled up at Luke "Plus, I don't need the practice, you do!"  
  
Luke groaned "I assume you'll have the usual"  
  
"Of course, you know me too well"  
  
"I am your husband, ya know, that's kinda my job. What does he want?" Luke asked, jerking his thumb towards Jake  
  
"He has a name" Lorelai teased "What do you want Jakey? Do you want a cheeseburger?"  
  
Jake nodded "and ice cweam" he yelled  
  
"Okay, coming right up" Luke said, smiling at the little boy. As tough as he tried to act, he really was excited about becoming a dad.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Several minutes later Luke came out with two plates "One cheeseburger, one ice cream sundae" Luke said, setting a plate in front of Jake  
  
"Thank you Luke" Jake said  
  
"And one cheeseburger with everything, an extra large order of chili fries with jalapenos, and a slice of cherry pie" Luke said with a disgusted look on his face as he set the plate in front of Lorelai "I am really hoping our kid gets my eating habits"  
  
"I'm not! I couldn't stand to have two health nuts in the house!" Lorelai shot back, as she took a bite of her burger "Eww Luke, did you cook this?"  
  
"No, Ceaser did"  
  
"No, really did you cook this?" she asked holding up an almost completely raw burger  
  
"Ewwwy" Jake said, seeing it  
  
"Sorry sweetie, I'll go get you a new one" Luke said, embarrassed  
  
"No, I want to look at it for awhile" Lorelai said "This tops the santa burger for the nastiest thing anyone has ever given me. Seriously, look at it, this burger is so raw, it is still mooing!"  
  
"Ew, okay, taking the burger away from you now" Luke said, taking the burger, but nothing else, knowing that Lorelai would want something to snack on while she waited for her new burger.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About fifteen minutes later, after Lorelai had polished off the pie, fries, and new burger that Luke had brought to her, Lorelai slumped on the counter "Luke, I'm bored" she whined "let's play bagel hockey!"  
  
"No, I have customers"  
  
"It's only Kirk, he doesn't matter"  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Kirk said from his corner table  
  
"Now seriously Kirk, are you really still eating those three little French fries sitting on your plate, or are you just staying in my diner to annoy me?" Luke asked  
  
"Hit him!" Lorelai shouted  
  
Jake giggled as Kirk ran out of the diner. Luke really can be scary when he wants to.  
  
"Now can we play bagel hockey?" Lorelai asked, making a pouty face  
  
"No. Don't you have to take him home?" Luke motioned towards Jake  
  
"Soon, but I don't want to have to deal with the wrath of Sookie. Plus, she won't let me back in her house till I stop calling the baby it" Lorelai grinned "Hey, you don't have any customers. Let's think of names!"  
  
Luke thought about protesting and suggesting they wait until they get home, but realized that would involve arguing with Lorelai, and arguing with Lorelai was tiring and fruitless "Okay" he replied  
  
Lorelai clapped her hands together and bounced up and down "Okay, any suggestions?" she asked Luke  
  
"You know I'm no good at things like this. You make suggestions, I'll yay or nay them" he replied with a smile  
  
"Hmmm. Casey" Lorelai said  
  
"For a boy or a girl?" Luke asked  
  
"Boy"  
  
"I don't really like it. It would be okay for a girl though"  
  
"Nope" Lorelai said "I went to junior high with this really trampy girl named Kacie. I don't want my daughter to turn out like her"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes "Fine. What are our other choices?"  
  
"Chandler"  
  
"Um no"  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai asked, making a sad face  
  
"We are not naming our kid after a character of some dumb TV show"  
  
"Friends is not dumb" Lorelai said, and then saw the look on Luke's face "Fine. Katelyn?"  
  
"That's kinda cute" Luke said, thinking about it for a minute  
  
"Awww you just said cute. This baby is turning you soft" Lorelai said with a smile "What about Sydney?"  
  
"I have a feeling that has a TV reference in it too"  
  
"It's a cute name"  
  
"A cute name that also happens to be the name of one of the characters on one of your favorite shows of all time" Luke said  
  
"You know me too well" Lorelai said, leaning in for a kiss. Just then a customer walked in "I better take Jake home"  
  
"Yeah, I have to work, see you at home tonight" Luke said with a smile  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That night Lorelai stretched out on the couch staring blankly at the TV where Luke was watching baseball. Her head rested on his lap as he ran his fingers mindlessly through her hair. "Luke, I still don't understand the point of baseball"  
  
"I hope our kid isn't as clueless about sports as you are" Luke joked  
  
"And if he or she is?"  
  
"Then I will love him or her anyway. Just like I love you anyway." Luke said, leaning down and kissing her softly, and then resting his hand on her still fairly flat stomach  
  
"You know, tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment, and we can find out the sex of the baby, so we won't have to do this him or her, he or she thing anymore" Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled "What do you think it will be like? Our baby" she asked quietly  
  
"It will be beautiful, just like you" Luke said with a smile  
  
Lorelai blushed "and have your athletic ability, since we all know I am athletically challenged"  
  
"Hey me too" a voice said from the front hallway  
  
"Rory?" Both Lorelai and Luke asked at the same time  
  
"Hey" Rory said, walking into the living room  
  
"Ahh, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow" Lorelai said, jumping up and throwing her arms around Rory  
  
"I skipped class today to come early"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Rory Gilmore skipped class?" Lorelai asked excitedly "I am so proud of you babe! This calls for celebration, coffee Luke?"  
  
"Not for you" both Rory and Luke said  
  
"Meanies" Lorelai whined "But I meant coffee for Rory"  
  
"Whatever you say, your highness" Luke teased  
  
"Ohh, your highness, I like it"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sooo, that was chapter two. If you want more this week, I want 10 good reviews, so press the little button and say somthing 


	3. A big surprise

Title~ Here we are  
  
Author~AgentGilmore  
  
Email~gilmorechica818@yahoo.com  
  
Summary~set about two years in the future. Luke and Lorelai are married and she is pregnant. Rory seems to have the perfect boyfriend, but when someone from the past reenters her life she isn't sure what to do. This is the prequel to Here we are, once again, but it pretty much can stand on its own.  
  
Disclaimer~I wish I owned it. I don't. Get over it.  
  
A/N: Okay so there are not even 10 people reading this fic :o( anyway no1 likes my threats so I'm not gonna say I want so many reviews by this date. This was supposed to be up by Friday night, but it was my friend Katie's bday so she came over and stuff. This chapter is dedicated to her, cuz she's the only person I know who can make shooting water balloons w/ a bunch of 8th graders fun!!!  
  
This chapter is for stari, my one true fan hehe who wanted this before exams started, so here it is  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Luke! We gotta go!" Lorelai shouted as she walked into the diner  
  
"Okay, I'm coming" Luke said, taking off the apron he was wearing and throwing it on the counter "Caesar, I'm out" he said, walking over to Lorelai and kissing her softly "Hey"  
  
"Hey" she replied with a smile as the walked out to the jeep "So.we haven't really talked about if we want to know the sex of the baby yet.any thoughts?"  
  
"I really don't care, you decide"  
  
"No, I suck at making decisions. please decide" Lorelai said making a pouty face "Pretty please"  
  
"How about we don't find out this time. Maybe next time?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thirty minutes later they were at the doctor's office. They sat down in the waiting room and Lorelai started flipping through a baby magazine "Oh a name list" she said, running her finger down the page and looking for names that she like "Oh my gosh, I've got it"  
  
"What?" Luke asked  
  
"Xaviar"  
  
"No"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Danes, the doctor is ready to see you now" a nurse came out and told them  
  
"Thank god" Luke mumbled under his breath  
  
As they walked into the room there was an unfamiliar doctor standing there "Hi, I'm Carrie, I'm a med student and Dr. Nichols' intern, I'm taking her patients today"  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Lorelai, this is my husband Luke" Lorelai said pleasantly  
  
"Okay, well I'll let you change into that gown" she said, motioning to the gown on the table "and then I'll be back to start your checkup"  
  
After Carrie had left the room, Luke spoke "A med student?"  
  
"She seems nice, I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Can you help me tie this?" Lorelai asked, slipping the gown on  
  
"Sure" Luke replied  
  
Lorelai giggled "You realize this is the first time in this history of us that you are helping me put my clothes on rather than take them off?"  
  
Luke blushed "Lorelai! It's a doctor's office, it's not like we could do anything!"  
  
"Ya never know"  
  
Just then Carrie reentered "Are you guys ready to start?"  
  
"Yeah" Lorelai said  
  
"Okay, do you want to see the sonogram first or hear the hearbeat?"  
  
"Um the sonogram I guess" Lorelai said, looking to Luke for approval  
  
"Sure, that sounds good" He replied  
  
"Okay" Carrie said "Now this will be a little cold" she added, lifting Lorelai's gown and spreading gel on her belly, which was just beginning to bulge a bit. She looked at the screen for awhile and then smiled "There.." She paused "Oh my god"  
  
"What? What? Is the baby okay?" Luke asked, clearly concerned  
  
"Um yes. The babies look fine" Carrie said with a smile  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, going from fear to shock. Luke lost his footing and grabbed onto the side of the bed so that he wouldn't fall to the ground  
  
"Did Dr. Nichols not mention to you that you're having twins?"  
  
"Um, No" Lorelai said  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to confirm this with her, but it appears that there are two babies" she said, shuffling out of the room to get the doctor  
  
"Um, wow, that, I dunno what to say" Lorelai said, smiling up at Luke  
  
"Me either" he said quietly  
  
Then Dr. Nichols came into the room, glanced at the screen and smiled "Yes, you are having twins" she confirmed "Congratulations, would you like to hear the heartbeats now?  
  
Lorelai nodded and smiled. Luke had now sat on the bed, and had intertwined his fingers with hers  
  
Thhtmp Thhtmp Thhtmp Thhtmp  
  
Two overlapping heartbeats filled the room "Oh my god" Lorelai said quietly, squeezing Luke's hand. She looked up and saw the tiny tears forming in his eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The ride back to stars hallow was silent. Luke drove. Lorelai sat. Lorelai was speechless for the first time in her life. Finally, a few minutes outside of town she spoke "Please say something" She said to Luke  
  
He turned to look at her "I'm scared" he said quietly. "I was scared before. But now, it's just.wow. I didn't think I'd be able to handle one kid. But two? I know I can't do that."  
  
"Yes you can" Lorelai said "You don't give yourself enough credit Luke. You are going to be a great dad. These little ones." she said, resting her hand on her stomach "these little ones are going to adore you. You were more of a dad to Rory than Chris ever was. You can do this, I know you can" She said, smiling at him "So please stop worrying about it" she added as they pulled up in front of their house. Lorelai looked puzzled "Don't you have to go back to work?"  
  
"Nope. I'd rather spend the day with you. And them" Luke said, taking her hand and walking inside  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: hmm I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I sorta rushed it, and my muse (Marly) didn't really get going till the middle. So tell me what you think, I might rewrite it sucks really bad, if not, then review and say something nice 


	4. When in doubt, let Babette accidentaly h

Title~ Here we are  
  
Author~AgentGilmore (Tricia)  
  
Email~gilmorechica818@yahoo.com  
  
Summary~set about two years in the future. Luke and Lorelai are married and she is pregnant. Rory seems to have the perfect boyfriend, but when someone from the past reenters her life she isn't sure what to do. This is the prequel to Here we are, once again, but it pretty much can stand on its own.  
  
Disclaimer~I wish I owned it. I don't. Get over it.  
  
A/N: Who watched the NBA draft last night? Kirk Hinrich went 7th and Nick Collison went 12th!!!!!! ::does happy dance:: Oh yeah, back to back final fours and two lottery picks Who good now? Mmmhhh okay, back on topic, sorry that this update took so long, I was trying to finish my Alias fic, it has kind of been my baby for the last few weeks. But writing for GG comes much more naturally for me, so I'll be updating this one more from now on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorelai opened the door of their house and dropped her purse on the floor "Rory!"  
  
"In here" Rory yelled from her room  
  
"Hey Lorelai" Lane's voice came from Rory's room as well  
  
"Lane! You escaped!" Lorelai said, hugging her  
  
"Yes, well I did have to sign an agreement before I left stating that I will not come within 10 feet of a member of the opposite sex all summer, but other than that, yeah, I escaped"  
  
Lorelai made a face "Ugh. How does Dave feel about that?"  
  
"He thinks it's crap" Lane paused and smiled, making it obvious she paid no attention to the school's rules "And so do I" she added with a giggle  
  
"Um Ror?" Lorelai asked "Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Ok, I can take a hint" Lane said, getting up to leave  
  
"No, you can stay" Lorelai said, taking a deep breath and smiling "Okay, so how would you feel about having two younger siblings?"  
  
Rory looked surprised "Well, I think you and Luke should make sure you can handle one before you try for another"  
  
"Um. Well. See, there is kinda already two in there" Lorelai said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Twins?" Rory asked, shocked  
  
Lorelai nodded slowly, a small smile creeping onto her face  
  
Rory squealed in delight as she jumped up and hugged her mom "Mom, that is so great! Luke knows, right?" Lorelai nodded "Is he thrilled?"  
  
"I think so" Lorelai answered "Terrified, but thrilled"  
  
"This is so awesome Lorelai" Lane said, hugging her "You know I'm just a phone call away when you need a babysitter"  
  
"Thanks Lane. Listen, can you two do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure" both Rory and Lane said  
  
"Okay, so Luke and I really suck at the whole 'telling the town thing', and we've had to do it once already, so can you guys go over to the open window, and if Babette is in the kitchen with the window open, say 'mom, that's so great that you and Luke are having twins' and then squeal in delight, okay?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Sure thing" Rory said, as she walked over to the window and did what Lorelai had asked her to  
  
"So, how long do you think I should give her before the whole town knows?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Well, Miss Patty's phone is broken, so once you factor in the walking time there, I'd say about 15 minutes" Rory answered "Have you thought of names yet?"  
  
"No, come on sweets, we just found out today"  
  
"Okay, well then we will go help you with that part" Lane said  
  
"Yeah, then you can narrow it down and I'll make pro/con lists for the top ten names or so" Rory added  
  
"Please don't" Lorelai said "don't you two have anything better to do? Shouldn't you be whispering sweet nothings to Dave and Matt or something?"  
  
"Nope" the girls said, and were off to make the list  
  
Luke walked in the door "Hello?"  
  
"Hey" Lorelai said, walking over and kissing him softly  
  
"You tell Rory?"  
  
"Mmm hmm" Lorelai mumbled "She's excited"  
  
"So am I" Luke said quietly "In case I didn't make that clear earlier"  
  
Lorelai smiled "I'm glad to hear that"  
  
"So.did you tell anyone else?" Luke asked  
  
"Nope. But Babette might have "accidentally" overheard. We decided to give her 15 minutes to spread the news before we leave the house" Lorelai replied, plopping down onto the couch  
  
Luke joined her "Oh god"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to have to tell your parents" Luke said with a groan  
  
"Damn. Or, we could just wait until the babies are born and be like 'look mom and dad, it ends up two popped out instead of one'" Lorelai said hopefully  
  
"Good luck with that one"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: hmmm I don't think I have mentioned so far in the story how far along Lorelai is, but I think she's probably about 4 months or so. As always please review 


	5. Clooney or Leo?

Title~ Here we are  
  
Author~AgentGilmore (Tricia)  
  
Email~gilmorechica818@yahoo.com  
  
Summary~set about two years in the future. Luke and Lorelai are married and she is pregnant. Rory seems to have the perfect boyfriend, but when someone from the past reenters her life she isn't sure what to do. This is the prequel to Here we are, once again, but it pretty much can stand on its own.  
  
Disclaimer~I wish I owned it. I don't. Get over it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai shouted early one morning about a month later. This was one of the few occasions when she was up before Luke  
  
"Huh?" he groaned, rolling over to the other side of the bed to see her  
  
"I'm fat" she whined  
  
Luke looked at his wife standing there, dark hair tumbling over her shoulders, wearing drawstring pajama pants and a tank top that partially exposed her growing middle "You're not fat. You're pregnant. I think you're beautiful" he said, smiling at her  
  
"Well you have a biased opinion" she said, walking over and kissing him "But I am fat"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mom, coffee!" Rory groaned when she finally emerged from her room a few hours later  
  
"If I can't drink it, I don't make it!" Lorelai yelled from where she was relaxing on the couch  
  
"Fine, I'm off to Luke's. Matt's gonna be here within the next hour or so, so try not to do anything to drastic" Rory said as she headed out the door  
  
"You mean I can't recreate the great Spice girls shrine of '98? I am hurt" Lorelai pouted  
  
"Ha ha ha, that was so not that funny"  
  
"Fine I won't do anything to embarrass you in front of Matt" Lorelai said, emphasizing his name and making kissing noises "Are you gonna take him to the festival?"  
  
Rory made a face "I dunno, I'm not sure he should be attacked by crazy townspeople on his first night here"  
  
"Come on, Lane and Dave are gonna be there. Plus, if you don't go, he will just be attacked by your crazy, pregnant, coffee addicted mother and your crazy, coffee providing, backwards baseball cap wearing stepfather"  
  
"Okay, we'll go" Rory said "But I seriously need some coffee"  
  
"Okay, bye hon. Bring back a Danish for me!" Lorelai shouted. She rested her hands on her round belly "That's your big sister Rory. You guys are gonna love her. She will bring you coffee even when daddy won't let you have it" she added with a laugh  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Rory walked away from the diner, she heard some one calling her name, she turned to see Lane running towards her and dragging Dave behind her. "Hey guys" Rory said  
  
"Hey" Dave said with a hug "long time no see. How's Yale?"  
  
"Pretty good. Crazy, but good"  
  
"Okay, enough small talk. What I really want to know is when the mystery man is going to appear" Lane said  
  
Rory laughed "He'll be here soon. I promise, you will be the first one to know" Despite Matt having visited Stars Hollow several times before, Lane had always missed him, so she was desperate to meet Rory's "secret boyfriend'. "We're gonna be at the festival tonight, you guys are going, right?"  
  
"Yeah" Dave replied "I'm gonna have to go to make sure someone isn't a little *too* taken by the mystery boyfriend" he said, wrapping his arms around Lane's waist  
  
"You know my mother can see you touching me from here, right?" Lane said  
  
"Yeah. She hates me already. I don't care"  
  
A black Mercedes pulled around the town square and a familiar head of brown curls stuck his head out the window "Rory!"  
  
Rory turned around and smiled "I told you that you would be the first to meet him" she said to Lane as she ran over to the car "Hey" she said, sticking her head in the window and kissing him softly "Okay drive?"  
  
"Yeah" Matt said with a smile "Should I park in front of your mom's house?"  
  
"Sure. But walk up here as soon as you drop the car. I have some friends who want to meet you"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Rory walked back to her friends with a smile on her face "So?" she asked hopefully  
  
"Well I haven't met him yet, but he's hot" Lane said  
  
"And loaded" Dave added  
  
"He really is a nice guy, and he's not like that, his parents are very much like my grandparents, but I swear he's a normal person" Rory said  
  
"We'll soon find out" Lane added, pointing to where he was slowly walking towards the gazebo  
  
Rory ran up and threw her arms around him "I'm so glad you're here. Try not to be too afraid of the crazy townspeople. They tend to thrive in the summer"  
  
Matt laughed "I think I can handle it, those are the friends?" he motioned towards Lane and Dave  
  
"Yup, come on. Lane, Dave, this is my boyfriend Matt. Matt, this is Lane and Dave"  
  
"The band friends?"  
  
"Yup, this is them"  
  
"Nice to meet you. Rock band?"  
  
"Yeah" Dave replied "with a little bit of alternative thrown in every now and then"  
  
"Cool, I was in a band in high school for awhile, my parents temporarily disowned me because of it, so I quit. I wasn't that good anyway" Matt added  
  
While he talked with Dave, Lane was sizing Matt up. He was very cute, with dark curls and piercing green eyes that softened when he looked at Rory. He was wearing a semi preppy polo shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He was about 6 foot, and very muscular, Lane could see how Rory had fallen for this guy.  
  
"Lane?" Dave said, snapping her out of her trance "Rory and Matt are heading back to see Lorelai. Wanna go get some coffee?"  
  
"Sure" Lane replied "See you guys tonight, nice meeting you Matt"  
  
"Yeah, you too"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That night the kids were off to "Beach party without a beach" festival that Taylor had planned as a way to fill up August, and Luke and Lorelai were left with the house to themselves "Okay, George Clooney movie marathon or Leonardo DiCaprio movie marathon?" Lorelai asked Luke  
  
"Would you be terribly hurt if I said neither?"  
  
"No, but I would say that it's you fault I am pregnant, therefore making it your fault that my hormones are going crazy, therefore making it your fault that I wanna sit here and watch pretty boy all night" she said with a pouty face  
  
"Okay, okay, Clooney I guess"  
  
"Good decision, very good decision" Lorelai said, putting in The Perfect Storm DVD and settling into Luke's arms on the couch. A few minutes into the movie Lorelai sat up very straight and rested her hands on he belly "Oh my god" she said softly  
  
"What? What? Is everything okay?" Luke asked  
  
"Yeah. It's fine. They are kicking" Lorelai said with a grin as she took Luke's hand and placed it under her shirt  
  
"Oh wow. That's so amazing"  
  
"We did that Luke, we did that"  
  
"I know" she said, leaning in and kissing her  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review!!! 


	6. The name game:the THRILLING climax!

Title~ Here we are  
  
Author~AgentGilmore (Tricia)  
  
Email~gilmorechica818@yahoo.com  
  
Summary~set about two years in the future. Luke and Lorelai are married and she is pregnant. Rory seems to have the perfect boyfriend, but when someone from the past reenters her life she isn't sure what to do. This is the prequel to Here we are, once again, but it pretty much can stand on its own.  
  
Disclaimer~I don't own the Brady Bunch, Great Expectations, To Kill A Mockingbird, The Once and Future King, Franny and Zooey, Antony and Cleopatra, Catcher in the Rye, Homecoming, Jane Eyre, Little Women, Of Mice and Men, The Chosen, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, The Adventures of Huck Finn, The Great Gatsby, A Handmaid's Tale, Anna Karenina, Ethan Frome, Oliver Twist, The Sun Also Rises, George Clooney, Full House, American Pie, Josie and the Pussycats, Dawson's Creek, The Parent Trap, Friends, Alias, ESPN, Austin Powers, or anything in any way related to Gilmore Girls. Don't sue.  
  
A/N:WOW. SO SORRY that this took so long.I was in Kentucky, and then south Dakota, and then Connecticut, and then my 16th birthday, and then school started, and then AP European history and sophomore chem were way harder than I thought they would be, and here I am, updating months later. Okay so my original thought for this story (and the sequel) was for it to be rory/jess eventually. But then Jess turned into even more of a jackass than he was, and I just reread the last chapter, and I think I can really go places w/ the character of Matt. Just a thought, tell me what you think though.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several weeks later Luke and Lorelai sat lazily on the couch "Oh, oh, Brady bunch reruns.go back!" Lorelai shouted  
  
Luke groaned  
  
"Please?" Rory emerged from her room "Rory, tell Luke he needs to let mommy watch Brady bunch reruns"  
  
"Ahhhh, hide the remote Luke, as soon as she enters Brady madness, she never leaves"  
  
"I figured" Luke said, flipping the TV off  
  
"Meanie" Lorelai pouted  
  
"Oh yes, both of you in the same room, not doing something totally insane, and almost looking, well, bored. Time for my lists" Rory said, going into her room and returning with a handful of papers "These" she said, as if they were her prized possession "are Lane and mine baby name lists"  
  
Lorelai took them from her daughter's hand "Why are there three?"  
  
"This one is for if you have two girls. This one is for if you have two boys. And this one is for if you have one of each" Rory said matter-of- factly  
  
"Pip and Estella" Lorelai read for the first list "Scout and Jem. Are there any on here that are not literary references?" she asked, handing the paper back to Rory  
  
"You don't like them?"  
  
Lorelai made a face  
  
"Okay, well Arthur and Guenever are gone, so are Franny and Zooey, Antony and Cleopatra, Holden and Phoebe, Dicey and James, and Jane and Edward are all gone, so no not really" Rory replied  
  
"You really thought we were gonna name our kid Guenvere?"  
  
"Or Cleopatra?" Luke chimed in  
  
"I have an unhealthy obsession with books, I know, sorry it transferred to my lists" Rory said  
  
"Don't be sorry!" Lorelai said "Just come sit with us and mock your suggestions"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After a long discussion on just why Luke and Lorelai refused to name their kids Meg, Jo, Beth, Amy, George, Lenny, Atticus, Reuven, Danny, Tom, Huck, Jay, Daisy, Offred, Anna, Ethan, Joe, Biddy, Oliver, Brett, or Jake, Rory had to leave to meet up with Lane and Dave for lunch, and Luke and Lorelai were left to do some serious name debating.  
  
"Okay, George and Max" Lorelai suggested  
  
"Like your old boyfriend? And who's George?"  
  
"No silly. George Clooney and his pet pig Max!"  
  
"You seriously want to name our kids after George Clooney and his pig?"  
  
"Fine, Ross and Rachel"  
  
"NO!" Luke said, exasperated "Sam and Diane"  
  
"Sounds like characters from a Dr. Seuss book"  
  
"They're cute names"  
  
"No rhyming names" Lorelai said "Sid and Nancy"  
  
"Absolutely not. Okay this really isn't getting anywhere. How about we just throw out individual names, and when we find two we like, we'll go from there"  
  
"Okay" Lorelai agreed "Let's start with girls"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Um Alyssa"  
  
"That's cute. Michelle"  
  
"Like 'You got it dude!', or like 'This one time..at band camp..I stuck a flute in"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it" Luke said "not Michelle" he thought "Sophia."  
  
"Oh I like that one, she could go by Sophie, I'm putting that one on the list" She said, scribbling it down "Jennifer"  
  
"Too common. Victoria"  
  
"That's my middle name" Lorelai said with a grin  
  
"I know, that's on of the reasons I like it so much. Put it on the list"  
  
"What about Josephine?"  
  
"I like it, but she'd need a nickname, and then she'd get all kinds of Josie and the pussycats references"  
  
"You watched Josie and the pussycats?" Lorelai asked "Ya learn something new everyday" she added with a laugh  
  
"Fine. She could go by Joey"  
  
"Hello? WAY too Dawson's Creek. She could be Jo" Lorelai suggested  
  
"In honor of Rory, I'm gonna say, no, too Little Women"  
  
"Good point. Okay, nix Josephine. Anna"  
  
"I like that one" Luke said, writing it on the list "Marissa"  
  
"I like. Hallie"  
  
"Like in the lame parent trap remake?" Luke asked  
  
"Dude, you know Josie and the pussycats and the parent trap? You are sooo hip!!!"  
  
Luke leaned over and kissed her long and hard "Why do you mock me when you know I'm going to have to do that to get you to shut up?"  
  
"I mock because I care" Lorelai said, catching her breath "and put Hallie on the list"  
  
"Morgan"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not? I think its cute" Luke said  
  
"There was this bitchy girl I knew in high school named Morgan"  
  
"Fine. Grace."  
  
"Cute. Can we move on to boys now?" Luke nodded "Ross"  
  
"Is that a TV reference?"  
  
"Um, maybe"  
  
"No. Daniel"  
  
"Hey! That's a TV reference too!"  
  
"Not that I know of"  
  
"Yeah, Sydney's fiancée was named Daniel, only then the bad guys killed him, which is the whole reason that.."  
  
Luke cut her off "You are the only person I know who can connect any name to a television show"  
  
"Well, you married a very gifted woman. Michael"  
  
"Pretty common, but I like it. Joshua"  
  
"I like. Parker"  
  
"Too preppy sounding. Kevin"  
  
"Nope, another American Pie reference"  
  
"That's it, I am officially removing the TV and all of your movies from the house"  
  
"No you're not, cause I know you can't survive without ESPN"  
  
"Fine, you got me. Anthony"  
  
"Sure, as long as we don't shorten it to Tony. Way too mob boss like"  
  
"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that"  
  
"Luke jr"  
  
"Um. No."  
  
"I like your name" Lorelai made a pouty face  
  
"Middle name, maybe, Luke jr, no"  
  
"Fine. Austin"  
  
Luke stared at her "You did not just suggest that. You off all people should be the one making the 'shagadelic baby!' reference"  
  
"Very good point. Aw you made a movie reference. You are spending way too much time with me"  
  
"Well since you are my wife, and you are ya know, carrying my twins, I think I have the right to spend time with you"  
  
"I'm not sure" Lorelai teased "we might have to take this to court"  
  
"Or not" Luke said "Are we done?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I just figured we might have better things to do."  
  
"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about.I'll be there in two minutes" Lorelai said, leaning up and kissing Luke "I love you"  
  
"You too"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: wow, major writers block. This chapter sucks, I am really sorry. I forced it cuz I hadn't written one for a long time. Suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated..since it seems I can no longer write half decent fanfic 


End file.
